Customers who plan to offer set top box services which include content sourced from the public Internet may be unable to determine how much bandwidth is consumed over an access network by content sourced from un-managed hosts. Un-managed hosts may include those Internet based services such as Disney, ESPN, over-the-top premium services and hundreds of other sources. Existing policy and operational support systems may have awareness to bandwidth consumption of managed services, such as the linear programming, on-demand (CDS-TV VoD pump), voice and other service provider managed systems, but no direct awareness of resource utilization by non-managed hosts.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description provide examples and are explanatory only. Accordingly, the foregoing general description and the followed detailed description should not be considered to be restrictive. Further, features or variations may be provided in addition to those set forth herein. For example, embodiments may be directed to various feature combinations and sub-combinations described in the detailed description.